The game of golf presents participants with a unique mixture of challenge and recreation. Overall, golf is widely embraced by the international population, and there is a continual desire to overcome the challenges inherent in the game thus increasing a golfer's enjoyment of the sport.
With an ever increasing population of golfers, professional and recreational alike, the sophistication of golf equipment has grown by leaps and bounds, all in an effort to simplify this difficult sport. Golf clubs have taken advantage of different materials, such as graphite, and shapes to increase power and accuracy. Golf balls are also now made from a multitude of materials offering a golfers improved distance and accuracy. Even golf apparel has changed to keep the golfer comfortable and allow the unrestricted movement of the golfer's body during a swing. Golf shoes too have seen an evolution over the life of the sport in material selection and design.
The golf courses are subject to various weather conditions and as a consequence, the golf courses may range from wet and muddy to extremely dry. In a lot of cases, the golf ball lands in areas which may be less than optimal. In these cases, the individual must follow the golf ball into these wet and muddy areas. As a result, the golf shoes, golf clubs and even golf balls may be covered with mud and grime. This mud and grime should be cleaned off the golf equipment as soon as possible so as not to affect the golf game and not to affect the comfort level of the golf players. A brush is a natural device to clean golf clubs and other golf equipment.